


The Captain

by FlowerBoi26



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Master/Slave, Men Crying, Moaning, Rape, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerBoi26/pseuds/FlowerBoi26
Summary: Tony was so nervous that he couldn't sleep, how could he not, his boyfriend Steve Rogers hadn't come home in two days. Tony was very worried and afraid that his lover might have been kidnapped by a group of people.At the same time, in a place, more precisely the Hydra Headquarters, Steve was held in a room with very little light. A cloth covered his eyes and mouth, as if the surroundings were dark to Steve and he could not speak at that moment.





	The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction in ao3... Hope u enjoy :)

Tony was so nervous that he couldn't sleep, how could he not, his boyfriend Steve Rogers hadn't come home in two days. Tony was very worried and afraid that his lover might have been kidnapped by a group of people.

"Damn you Steve!" Tony felt anxious to slam his Stark Phone. Many times he called Steve, but no one answered.

At the same time, in a place, more precisely the Hydra Headquarters, Steve was held in a room with very little light. A cloth covered his eyes and mouth, as if the surroundings were dark to Steve and he could not speak at that moment.

A bald-headed man entered the room and opened the cloth that slowly closed Steve's eyes.  
"What do you want huh ?! Let go of me!"

That is the first sentence that come out from Steve's mouth after the cloth of his mouthpiece was removed.

"Take it easy Captain, tonight you will forget everything, tonight you are no longer Captain America, but Captain Hydra"

"What do you mean? Captain Hydra? What do you mean, huh ?!"

Instantly a serum inside an injection is injected into the body of the burly Captain. Steve groaned in pain and his head was dizzy, causing him to faint instantly.

The next day, at night, Steve returned home. He knocked on the door. Tony finally opened the door and was happy and surprised. Happy because his lover has come home. Surprisingly the clothes used were not Captain America's suits that he often used. And Steve's face was very cold in front of Tony.

"Steve! Oh my God! Thank God you're home! Where have you been now? And why is there a Hydra emblem on your clothes?" Lots of questions asked by Tony. Naturally, people worry that there must be lots of questions.

But Steve answered with a fairly short answer in a flat tone 

"I had business yesterday, I'm sorry"

"Okay, by the way I've prepared dinner"

Finally they had dinner together, but not as usual, it felt very cold, flat, and there was no conversation at all because every Tony asked Steve just answered with a short answer, "hmm"

After the two of them had dinner, they went to their bedroom, Steve sat first on the bed and Tony into the bathroom to brush. 

"Hey captain! Didn't you take a shower first?"

"Later."

Still cold and flat. In the end Steve went to the bathroom holding a small handkerchief.  
"Oh hey Capt-!" 

Steve holds Tony's mouth without letting him finish his sentence first.

Finally, Tony fell asleep because of the effects of anesthesia given by Steve. A few minutes later Tony woke up in a room where lighting only used a candle. His eyes were covered in cloth, his mouth was fitted with a sex tool called 'Mouth Gag'.

"Good evening my dear"

"Hmmpphh!"

"What is my darling? I can't hear you because you don't speak clearly"


End file.
